Forever Yours
by Serah Villiers
Summary: Alexandria is in the reign of a new Queen, but Garnet is troubled by other things. While her city suffers, she is sure that Zidane is still alive somewhere, and is calling to her for help. ZidanexGarnet


**Notes: This will be a multi-chapter fic, this being the prologue so it is basically recapping the events that lead up to the main story. It will be a slight AU, as some of the events may not be in the order they played out in the game, and some will be made up. The chapters after this will be AU as there is no way of knowing what happened after the Iifa tree incident before Zidane returns. I will attempt to keep as many characters as possible in-character.**

**She has been crowned Queen, so I will refer to her as Garnet, except when she is thinking of Zidane, or in a flashback as I will then refer to her as Dagger.**

**_~*~Forever Yours~*~_**

_To die is to know that you're alive_

_And my river of blood won't run dry_

_I never wanted to lose you, no_

_But a cold heart is a dead heart_

_And it feels like I've been buried alive by love_

**HIM – _Buried Alive by Love_**

Rain fell heavily on the cold cemetery, silver rain drops fell from the dark clouds soaking everything they touched. The stone ground was slippery, and everything was so cold, as if the sun had long since forgotten this place. Not a single soul walked through the cemetery, and an eerie silence hung in the air.

This is what had become of a one proud kingdom. Alexandria had been one of the more prominent areas of the continent; always doing things slightly differently from everyone else, yet always coming out on top. Save Lindblum, and perhaps Treno, Alexandria was the place to be.

And so it had been, for over a hundred years Alexandria had basked in triumph, beating down any and all enemies that stood in their way, and gaining allies. But all that had changed when one Queen set her sights higher than any monarch of Alexandria ever had; total domination of Gaia.

Brahne had led a prosperous reign for the most part, Alexandria saw new wealth from new allies, and even with the death of her daughter she had not been deterred from seeing that her people were taken care of. The townspeople loved her. That is why they followed every order she gave without question, at the snap of her fingers they would do whatever was asked of them.

When a Summoner was found on the shores, Brahne had taken her in and there had parties in the streets as a celebration that the Princess had returned. Nobody said anything, as they were just glad to see Brahne happy with her new daughter. 

When her husband died Alexandria grieved with her, sending gifts to the castle in the hopes of cheering her up. She was grateful, and became close friends with many of the people. They still blindly followed orders with a song in their hearts knowing that they were living in the reign of the finest Queen ever to grace the throne of Alexandria.

When the orders became slightly more, questionable, nothing was said as it was presumed it would be for the best. Brahne had cut off her ties with the townspeople, but still nothing was said. Time brought the arrival of a man; he dressed rather strangely, and had the most mesmerising violet eyes that any of them had ever seen. The silver haired man would never speak to anyone but the Queen, usually muttering something as people edged away.

An announcement was made, that they were to devote their efforts into making new weapons, they were to speak to no one from the neighbouring cities, and anyone who disobeyed this rule would be severely punished. This shocked the people; while the Queen had always upheld a stern law, she had never punished anyone before now. They soon found out that this was about to change.

The castle dungeons became full, and two main armies were devised to deal with law enforcement; the Knights of Pluto who were run by a Captain of the name Adelbert Steiner. And the Palace Guards who were headed by one General Beatrix.

While this was going on, the Princess was growing up. Garnet would venture into the town often, talking to the many people, listening to their stories of how the city used to be governed. Anyone who was caught talking badly of the Queen was punished if caught, but Garnet never told. She was becoming frightened of her mother, of the power she held and was quite clearly abusing.

Whenever Garnet wished to speak with her mother, she was told by her personal guards to 'go away' and was urged to study. Garnet was tired of being told what to do, though, she had read through every book in the library and had been told to forget all the useless rubbish she had learned about Alexandria, this was the new age, and they were going to war.

The night after Garnet was told this was her 16th birthday, her favourite play was performed in her honour by a group by the name of 'Tantalus', they performed _I want to be Your Canary_ perfectly, and as Brahne watched she couldn't help feeling like she had seen Cornelia somewhere before, something about her just seemed familiar…then the hood slipped off, and her daughter stood up, a guilty look crossing her face.

As the airship took off Brahne shocked everyone by opening fire on the ship, of which her daughter was a passenger. She didn't seem to care, though, and she continued to order weapons no one knew they even had to be fired. But, Garnet was gone.

The next day and announcement shocked the city. Not even 24 hours since her daughters leave, Brahne stood at the balcony with the silver haired man smirking down on all the people.

"Today is a historic day; we will be announcing an attack on the city of Cleyra. We have also found a new source of Mist, and so the production of a new elite army will be under way. I thank you all for your cooperation through these times, now everyone, back to work!"

Brahne laughed manically as the crowd disbanded, back to whatever they had been assigned to do previously. She turned to the silver haired man, still laughing.

"You secured the Iifa Tree, yes? I don't want any unwelcome visitors there. What about a plant? We need somewhere to produce these 'Black Mages', we can't do it here."

"Everything is set, your majesty, do not worry about a thing." Kuja bowed to her.

"Thank you, Kuja. I knew I could count on you. Now, about those weapons…"

Soon news spread that Garnet had returned to Alexandria, and that the Queen had done something terrible with her. Something to do with Eidolons, though no one was sure what they were. She had been seen carried out of the castle unconscious by a man with a tail.

Brahne had become a greedy, self-centred Queen, and her followers were beginning to grow tired of her antics. She didn't stop with Cleyra, soon she had destroyed many other nations, and even ventured into the other continents. They were becoming scared for their kingdom, what was to become of their city? They had no allies, save this mysterious Kuja, and one man cannot stand up to a whole army…right?

They were proved wrong soon enough. At the Iifa tree, Garnet attempted to put a stop to her mothers greed, she and her new friends, had stopped the production of mist, and Brahne with Beatrix's army, had come to investigate.

No one was sure what had happened, but all that is known is that Brahne summoned one of these Eidolons, one by the name of Bahamut, Kuja overpowered it and used it for himself. The entire army, Brahne included, was destroyed. The ships devastated, and the bodies incinerated. Brahne had attempted a getaway in a pod, but was found washed up on shore by her daughter. She had changed though, and it wasn't the greed-driven beast that had led Alexandria to it's downfall that spoke her final words to her daughter.

Now Kuja was the main threat, he obliterated the town of Alexandria with the Eidolon, without warning. Many people lost their lives at the hands of the man, and Garnet swore revenge for them. Finally, she and her friends caught up with him, and fought him.

Though they won, his fate remains undecided. As does that of one Zidane Tribal, who tried to rescue Kuja after he too had a change of heart. They remained buried by debris at the Iifa tree.

Alexandria gained a new Queen; Garnet Til Alexandros 17th, the townspeople's hearts are heavy with the loss of their previous Queen, they still miss her even after all that she did. There is speculation that the new Queen has issues, something to do with the blonde man who was lost at the Iifa tree. 

She never shows her face in public if it can be prevented, and she will sit in the castle cemetery late into the night crying her eyes out over an empty grave. Her main guards; Beatrix and Steiner, worry for her. They can hear her talking, but upon inspection there is no one else in the room with her.

They have summoned people to come and help her, who should be arriving any day now…

**_~*~To be Continued~*~_**

**Please review.**

_Chapter written: __13th April 2004___

_Latest edition: __13th April 2004___

_~Dagger_


End file.
